


Going Under

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005. Song is 'Going Under' by Evanenscence. Kind of a companion piece to Haunted. RotJ confrontation from Darth Vader's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under

_Now I will tell you all I’ve done for you…_  
  
50 thousand tears I’ve cried,  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you,  
  
And still you won’t hear me  
  
Don’t want your hand this time I’ll save myself.  
  
Maybe I’ll wake up for once,  
  
Not tormented, daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I’d thought I’d reached the bottom,  
  
I’m dying again.  
  
This is my life, this is my pain. I am a Sith Lord, and nothing else. My son says I don’t exist, my wife told me I’m not who I used to be. I am your toy,  
your pet project, and the project that will destroy you and take over. But my mind won’t let me, my servitude won’t let me. Let me go.  
  
_I’m going under,_  
  
drowning in you,  
  
I’m falling forever,  
  
I’ve got to break through,  
  
I’m going under.  
  
I always feel the pain of your control, it burns me worse than this aching body. I welcome the pain, since I have nothing else. Why must you control me? Does it give you pleasure to feel the aches and pains of a weary heart? My heart is obsidian now, with nothing left but darkness.  
  
_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,_  
  
So I don’t know what’s real and what’s not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
  
So I can’t trust myself anymore.  
  
I’m dying again.  
  
I wanted freedom, and that’s what you promised me. You promised me the freedom to be who I wanted, not what you made me into. My mind is losing to the hallucination of you.  This darkness is not my original plan, but I will go through with it. After all, the darkness is nothing except patience and lies.  
  
_I’m going under,_  
  
Drowning in you,  
  
I’m falling forever,  
  
I’ve got to break through,  
  
I’m going under.  
  
I may have been a Jedi once, but now I am your Sith Lord. I exist for you, not for me. This has always been the way that the Sith live. I hope to keep my son from it. But I need him, for my salvation, not for the Emperor’s continuation. He is the one thing that belongs to me, and he shunts me away.  
  
_So go on and scream, scream at me, I’m so far away I won’t be broken again._  
I’ve got to breathe,  
  
I can’t keep going under.  
  
This is me, this is my son. This is your end. Palpatine, you lose. Me, your slave, your pet, rebelled and won. Thanks to my son. Thank you, Luke. You are truly a son of the stars. You are truly the Chosen One.


End file.
